Adam Robinson
The brother of Gary Robinson and Police partner with Del before Del was dismissed at the end of Volume 26. Early Life Born in Southampton along with his older brother Gary Robinson, they grew up doing everything together and had a very good upbringing. Both wanted to good in their own ways. While Gary became a pastor, Adam managed through very hard work become a police office who was very good at his job. He while not the most intelligent guy was known for his due diligence, hard work and managing to get the job done. He had some unsuccessful relationships in the past such as with Tamara Ford and Virgina Jensen. When Gary Robinson was offered the pastor position at Grasmere Valley after Jeffry King passed away he tagged with him and his wife Meg to come and live with their distant relatives Harvey Robinson, Elle Robinson and Ed Robinson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 In Volume 1 Adam has just managed to settle to Grasmere Valley along with his brother and Meg, Gary's wife as they live in Robinson household consisting of Harvey Robinson, Elle Robinson and Ed Robinson who are distant relations of Gary and Adam. Daisy due to rumours created by Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel thinks Gary Robinson who is the new pastor taking over Jeffry King is a womaniser, a communist and emergent and at the picnic when Gary would address the town for the first time she would picket it. Thankfully with the help of Adam and the Robinson family along with Daisy's nephew Pete Mabel and his wife Jane Mabel manage to put Daisy right. Volume 3 He is is among those of the self made bomb squad when there is a rumor given by Ms Izodel that Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung who were missing were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. The infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime The town go on a round the World cruise after using the money left to them by Aggy Nickels in her will to which Adam was among those at the Town Hall meeting as they decided what to do with the money.When Henry Tatford is seen threatening and grabbing Nanny Prescot as a result of her throwing his phone into the ocean in order for him to stop working and instead relax, he and Officer Rodrigo manage to subdue him and take him to Del so he could be punished for the action. Volume 4 When Zusanna Forster wants to find Rachel Sorel to fix the plumbing in their house which had caused the house to be flooded and upon the request of Daisy, she goes to the police station hoping that Adam would be there as he is the best detective out of him Del and Detective Stall. However much to Zusanna horror Del and not Adam is there as he was out rescuing Dot's cat from a tree. Volume 6 Adam manages to have his name placed on the Tontine made by Mr Gerrow's will along with Lyndsay Ferguson, Irelene Ferguson, Dina Obed, Devlin, Lulu Taylor, Johan and John Red. Whoever is the last one living inherits the entire estate. John Red is murdered and Dina ends up being accused of John's death and then kidnapped. Soon it is found out that Devlin and the Ferguson sisters are in on the plot to have everyone killed so they can get a hold of the entire fortune. Thankfully due to the clever plans of Judge Fielder they are stopped and placed in prison. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Adam, Del and Detective Stall end up closing the road to Largas for fear of a snow storm happening. When those wanting to escape celebrating Christmas hear this they are livid with Clive Mitchell leading the anger at the fact they closed the road due to potential snow. Clive then leads a charge of them trying to run to Largas for the airport before he stopped releasing it was pointless and as a result caused a massive pile up with people behind him falling on top of him before it began to snow and they nearly couldn't get out as the snow was beginning to set. It soon also revealed the airport is closed. The town end up celebrating Christmas at the hotel as they snowed in and have an amazing magical time. Adam Robinson is conversing with Tracy Etheridge and enjoying a conversation with her when Moss comes up and invites Adam to a Snowball fight. Moss is delighted for this chance as he wants to get Adam Robinson as Adam had once demolished him in a snowball fight and Moss wanting to get his own back. He goes to Adam to get him to play who doesn't want to but Ruth telling him he would insist if he didn't agree as he was known to be a right pain to get things he wanted, Adam agreed. Moss then gathers those who are playing outside and sets the rules that if you were hit three times between the shoulders down you are out with Bob and Jim commentating and moderating the action. Moss gets out Serena Mason with three hits and gets Calvin Blue with two and soon goes around getting everyone out saving Adam till last. He reveals himself and is delighted to get his revenge on Adam. Adam doesn't seem to care as much and when Moss explains why Adam reveals that the snowball fight he was referring to was when they were both five and Adam didn't even live in Grasmere Valley. Annoyed by such a petty vendetta he tells Moss to get over it. He attacks Adam with the snowball three times and declares himself the winner just before being thrown three snowballs by Calvin Blue for payback for getting his girlfriend Serena Mason out causing him to be the winner as he was still in. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike the town, it is up to the town to discover who it is before the entire town is killed by them. Adam is assisting with Del's inquiries as they investigate the many suspects and go through the many votes the town does to try and decide who the Mafia are and put them to death for the crime. In the beginning Adam suspects Larry Lothario to be part of the Mafia who ends up being put to death but revealed to not be part of the Mafia. When Del ends up being put to death for the belief he is part of the Mafia, which turns out to be false, Adam carries on with Jason Kowaski assuming Del's role as after his life was attempted everyone believe he can't be part of the Mafia. However it turns out he is. Eventually the town manage to get the five which Adam arrests; Ms Kelly, Damian Sante, Jason Kowaski, Harvey Robinson and Ms Izodel. In the end however it turns out everyone is playing the game Mafia. No one is hurt and everyone is well and enjoyed the game. Volume 12 Charlene Moray, seeing how poorly the police department run by Del was doing decided to come over and whip it up to shape. She believes she can do a better job. When Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson go to the police over their concern Georgi's black book she uses for investigation has gone missing, Charlene dismisses them for wasting the police time. However Del and Adam upon hearing their issue set out to investigate despite Charlene's strict warning as to not do so. Adam and Del investigation takes them to Camilia Debarge who they is question by Adam Robinson and Del as the information that had been leaked from the black book had been disseminated by Camilia's Facebook and which this information had caused great problems in the town. Georgi, Jonelle Dobson, Paul Masters burst in on the investigation as they reveal to them that they know who is behind the whole thing. However Charlene Moray and Detective Lang who didn't even take the theft seriously in the first place also come in and attempt to arrest Del and Adam Robinson for refusing to leave the case alone. Camilla who had been panicking she was about to go jail is relieved and leaves them fighting. Georgi, Jonelle and Paul with their detective skills reveal that was framed by Kate Concade who broke into her house and used her Facebook account to spread the information Kate had got from Georgi's black book. Being stuck for new television ideas, as a television producer she wanted to create as many story lines as she could of the chaos so she had a great programming season next year. With Charlene's terrible police skills revealed she makes a number of formal apologies, including to Adam and Del before announcing she was to leave Grasmere Valley and never return. Del is back to running the department. Volume 14 He along with Del manage just in time to stop Nia Mabel being aborted by Edward Morley Junior, Edward Morley Senior, Victoria Morley, Ladonna Palmer and Simon Logan and they get arrested as a result. Volume 16 When there is a special report being done by Emily with Designated Complainer Shirley to try and find the whereabouts of Judy Grimes, Darrick Jones, Ben Hilcox, Toothless, Malcolm, Rochelle, Jenny Marco and Missy Patty who went missing on the raft, Adam informs Designated Complainer Shirley to not jeopardise their ability of finding them during the report as she is know to rant and complain. However all she does is complain and after causing for Emily to erupt on her the broadcast had to be axed and they were no closer in finding them! After the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. Nearly all however washed back on shore in Largas alive, except for Malcolm who gave his life so the raft could continue. Volume 17 He ends up arresting Ashley Farreau after he tried to raise money in the town by doing his Rugby Tackle Challenge in the similar vain of the Ice Bucket Challenge.While it caught on, no one donated money. Volume 19 Adam and Del are brought in to try and solve the mystery where Darrick Nunn is who is driving James Brute's car. They are with Darrick's wife Jane Nunn, James Brute, Patricia Yates and Wilma Timber whom the last two are posing as friends of Jane in return of wanting gossip. Walking in to help their investigation is is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. While many things change one thing that doesn't is Del's incompetence much to Adam's annoyance which is expressed throughout the volume. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 When Kevin Davis arranges an event from Christmas Eve into Christmas Day at La Vista restaurant for anyone who is need of company, Adam pops in. He initially says he is just popping in as he has Christmas arranged with the Robinson family but he ends up staying. He sees Zoe Swanfield and is so delighted to see her as they became friends as a result of what had happened in Volume 6. Zoe had left town and now returned something which was not big news due to Darrick Nunn's shenanigans. Much to Adam sadness he ends up finding out that Zoe's husband Peter passed away from stress due to a case where he was told to prosecute someone whom he believed was innocent. The three and then others who come later really enjoy each others company as they begin to heal. It turns out the person who was murdered was Rachel and the person accused was the chef for the night, Milo Goodwin known to be very angry. When it is revealed during the night Milo and Zoe about to have a big blow out before Abigail Zane speaks up how they all are going through a lot. Kevin Davis gives a Christmas message and the true meaning of Christmas is presented to which Adam is truly grateful for and says how he won't forget the meaning of Christmas being Christ. Volume 20 Adam is among those nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards as he is nominated for the award for the person who suffered the most which he was credited for despite being a catch he was still very much single. Adam is rather confused by the award and feels somewhat offended and did not want to win the award. He does not as Franny May does and he is seen sighing in relief. Volume 21 He vigorously campaigned to have his brother restored as pastor after his sudden dismissal due to the revelation of his past being exposed by Raquel Venici. When Tim Drixall, Gary's sudden replacement is exposed by Adam for being nothing but a fraud himself. The town are persuaded by Adam's findings but despite Gary's job being able to go back to him not wanting stay around anymore he left. Volume 23 Adam and Del end up breaking up Candice Priggot's party for the new pastor Kevin Davis when it gets very wild with Rhett Rubio throwing his brother Peter Rubio around being the last straw. Volume 26 Adam ends up after Gary and Meg's return to Grasmere Valley as Archibald and Una fronting for the Fifth Way Cult looking after their adopted son Charley Robinson. When Meg manages to be among those who commit suicide in the mass suicide of the cult and Gary being placed in jail as responsible for the turn of events. Volume 27 As a result of Gary being imprisoned and Meg among those who committed suicide, Adam is made Charley Robinson legal guardian (as seen in Season 5 of The Devon Show) Volume 38 He and Charley are among those waiting for the parade organised by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Detective Lang for two new residents who they have no idea who they are. Charley has the box on confetti for the the celebration. Adam wonders who it is as such extravagance of someone arriving to town had not been bestowed to some of the stars that live in Grasmere Valley. It turns out it is Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford, Charlene's fiance with them coming to the town with Cliff taking over from Jack Jackson as police chief, something he has no idea about. Adam is among those who recognised Charlene almost immediately from his previous dealings with her and the celebrations flatly stop and the crowd soon gets angry with him and try to attack the him and the carriage they came with as pulled by their minions. Cliff Clifford manages to stop this by declaring anyone opposing him would be very sorry! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone Kitty Brownstone has managed to break out of prison without much resistance, keeps flaunting the fact she is free and decides to go to her husband Eugene Brownstone's business office to see him. As she does however she is caught by Adam, Del and Della Richards. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax ends up spending New Years Eve at the Robinson household as he thought Charlamane his girlfriend was going to be there. Jax doesn't seem to have a great time whilst there. He doesn't feel like eating and Meg wants to take his share. Charlamane is seen getting arrested for being drunk and disorderly during the evening. Afterwards Adam is seen warning Jax not to be with her as he has arrested her a number of times and warns her she is a someone with a reputation. In the end however Jax did enjoy himself there and everyone went outside to see not the fireworks but see the words Happy New Year Welcome to 2015 which always happens to them every year. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Del, Adam Robinson, Della Richards, Jason Hooper, Bella Larkin, Bouncer and Betty go on the search to try and find the knife that did the murder of Taran Bando which ended up being taken away by a seagull. #61 Tale of J. Peck The police have absolutely no idea who kid Taran. However there is someone who says he knows the whose done it; J. Peck. He goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. The police in on the plan all hide in J. Peck's bedroom hoping to catch the killer. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. But soon the killer was to fall into the trap #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the police who were hiding in J Peck's bed room. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam He is among those trying to look for Mrs Goop when she goes missing with Del and Della Richards as part of the police with Margo Moonbeam being a physic claiming she knows where he is and taking them to many different places included her own house, claiming to know where she is and not coming up with anything. Adam from the beginning thinks this is a bad idea and as they continue to go nowhere Adam questions more and more how profitable this really is. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 9 Let it Go Adam and Del are drafted in when Zeba holds the bank hostage and demands that all of the Frozen merchandise which had been sweeping the town to be gotten rid of during the process showing he is serious he tries to shoot Champaine but ends up hitting Abdul McGray. In the end when the request is fulfilled, Zeba is immediately arrest by Del and Adam. Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder When David Kelly announces he is marrying Eva Palmero so he can climb up in the business world, Nanny Prescot goes to Adam and Del to try and stop the marriage on legal grounds which the pair refuse to. Episode 7 The Rape Adam and Del are among those holding Ryan Crawford and Peter P in prison until the trial where the two had been accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Christy Crawford and Trudy Jenkins. It turned out however with the help of Nanny Prescot proving it, that the ladies were all lying. Episode 16 Man Up Economy Dad along with the likes of Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, Assize Tsare, Hank McCeer, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard and Tim Drixall decide to take over the Men's group at church to as they see it make it more manly. Tim is leading the group and was the one who took over briefly as pastor from Gary following him leaving and Adam holds responsible for causing his brother Gary to leave the town following his past being revealed and him taking over. Adam with Norm Mann, Kevin Davis and Nanny Prescot manages to stand up against the Men's Group. Tim is run out of town again but not before he declares he knows where Gary Robinson is. Adam is desperate to find out but Tim manages to run away. Episode 17 Just Sing Adam is among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will make and sing the new town anthem The winner ended up being Dari who sang her own song which was helped written by Kyle Gleeson. Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Charley is at the camp in Romsey with Adam Robinson who is revealed to be his nephew by adoption much to the shock of everyone. While there, Nanny Prescot, Charley and everyone else begins to hear about the troubles with the Fifth Way Cult on the radio and the fact that Gary and Meg are both involved much to their shock. However they don't manage to hear what had happened due to the constant interruptions of Brexit on the radio. Worried scared about the outcome they don't find out until they come back to Grasmere Valley to find out what had happened by Daisy. What happened was ... Season 5 Episode 1 Wake ...a mass suicide had taken place which included Meg being among those who took their own life as the Fifth Way Cult stand off with the police had the most awful outcome it could have. Gary ends up being arrested as he is alive and is the one placed blame for his involvement in the suicide. Adam ends up having sole custody of Charley and begins raising him up as his own. Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Adam is in charge of looking after Carrie Dees when she is allowed out of prison for the day to promote her a single Backsliding which every time she sings the word backsliding is so powerful it causes people to fall on the floor. The two come to the hairdresser as with Devon's fame their is a worry he is backsliding from his faith something which Nanny Prescot is worried about as is Carrie who sings her song causing everyone to fall over. Clara Derulo comes to the hairdresser and announces that he is recanting his faith at the famous Royal Gala where all the celebrities are at and he is expecting to get The Man of the Moment Award. They all go there but it turns out Carrie did not originate the song Backsliding and in fact she used this as an excuse to have a day release. As Devon is about to receive the award Nanny Prescot from the stress of it has an heart attack. Episode 16 The End of Devon Adam still looking after Carrie after Nanny Prescot has a heart attack is at the hospital where she ends up making a full recovery. He is also among those at the end singing with the town at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright and is among those there at the finale of the show.